


Hum Hallelujah

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [33]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anniversary, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: It's Techie and Matt's anniversary, and Matt gets either the best or the worst idea of his life with the humming beads Techie has bought for the occasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> Gifted to Atlin Merrick in thanks for editing services rendered. :D

Matt couldn’t work out if this was the best or the worst idea he’d ever had. The answer changed from minute to minute.

Like, lubing up after his shower and carefully inserting the humming beads was a fantastic idea at the time. It felt _really good_ , and that _really good_ feeling was enhanced by knowing that Techie had asked him to do it.

“A gift for both of us,” Techie had said with that enchanting shy/sultry grin of his, presenting the beads he’d bought on leave. “Put them in when you get home from work,” Techie had said, “And then after dinner we can… get them out. But I want to see you wriggle all through dinner.”

Techie had not intended that Matt go to work with a string of humming beads up his well-lubed rear. That had been Matt’s own brilliant idea. And at the time of the shower and the steady pushing of humming beads into himself, it had still seemed a brilliant idea.

It’ll be fun, Matt thought. It’ll be _sexy._ I’ll spend the day thinking about my darling boy and what we’re going to get up to tonight and I’ll feel good all day. It’ll be so kriffing _hot_ , he thought.

He really should have read the instructions more closely.

For the first half hour it was an exciting, titillating secret. From time to time the beads would hum, as advertised. A low-level and pleasant little vibration in his ass. They also moved slightly. Adjusting position. Next time they hummed, they did so right against his prostate.

Matt straightened up so fast he nearly brained himself on the console he was working on. So he had to stay there, bent double, shoulders stuck in the access way, toes curling while the humming beads buzzed their happy-making little buzz right up inside him and made his dick twitch and thicken. He squeezed his thighs together, when every instinct in him was going _spread, spread, spread_.

“You okay there, Shift Supervisor Hugon?”

Eregan, the new technician. Just great.

“Mm-huh-mm.” _Affirmative. A-okay. Nothing to see here, new technician Eregan._

“Are you stuck?”

“Nope.”

_Goawaygoawaygoaway._

Eregan went away and Matt, thighs squeezed together, breathed through another hum on his prostate that would be really _really_ good if he wasn’t jammed into a console with his arse in the air _while at work_.

After a few minutes, the party on his prostate eased off. The beads were quiescent because he wasn’t moving. Matt slowly withdrew from the access way and sat on his heels. He was grateful for both the thick work jumpsuit and the orange tool belt, because they hid his hard-on. And probably the damp patch. 

Realising his error in putting in the beads too soon, Matt went to the refresher to get them out.

They wouldn’t come out.

Well, they would, but not without help. It wasn’t clear if this was a design flaw or a _feature_ , since the humming beads were created specifically for couples. Whatever the reason, try as he might with his fingers up his bum, Matt couldn’t get hold of the beads. Every time he caught a small one and tried to bring it out so he could pull the whole string out, the humming started up again and he went twitchy and thick and, damnit, _wet._ It seemed ‘situationally awkward’ didn’t amount to ‘not hot’. Because it was hot. Squirmily, naughtily, filthily hot, to be wearing Techie’s beads at work, where nobody could see that he was so totally Techie’s, and Techie so totally his, that he’d put a sex toy in his own bottom so they could celebrate their anniversary tonight.

Matt spent fifteen minutes deep breathing in the refresher, making himself still and calm. When he was still and calm, the beads didn’t move or hum or act like they were making him hard enough for Techie to ride all night and half way to lunchtime the next day.

Okay, so thinking like that didn’t help much. Or it did. The beads felt fantastic. Thinking of Techie riding him with those beads up in him was fantastic.

Hiding in the breakroom fresher trying to make his stiffy go down having failed to remove the (over)stimulating anal beads. Not so fantastic.

Best idea/worst idea/best idea/worst idea. Probably the worst, Matt decided.

He wished Techie was here. Right here in the refresher. Bending over, pants around his ankles, lovely little arse all slick and on display, for Mattie to lick and kiss and suck on, and then slip his cock inside and go at it until they utterly wrecked the little room.

Someone knocked on the refresher door.

“Ahhh… Shift Supervisor Hugon?”

_Kriff you, New Tech Eregan, and the kriffing shuttle you rode in on._

“'M fine!” Matt managed to say. He had his thighs squeezed together again. About as much use as last time, but it was all he had right now.

Matt sensed more than heard Eregan loitering outside, before the nosy little beggar gave up and went away.

Matt walked out of the refresher, straight into the still-waiting Eregan and flinched like he’d been shot in the face with a laser canon.

“Sorry, sir.” Eregan ducked around Matt and into the refresher, shutting the door behind him.

Matt stood and breathed deeply and counted to twenty in four different languages.

Like the thigh-squeezing, it wasn’t much help. At least the beads were momentarily quiet.

Until he started walking again, and beads hummed in joyful preparation and began the prostate party again.

Matt found his 2IC. “Sorry,” he said in a strangled tone, “Not well. Gotta go. Bye.”

And he went without waiting for another word. He tried to stride. Sort of minced a bit. Gasped at how that made it better/worse, and then ran to the lifts to take him back to the barracks floors.

News got around to Techie. News always got around to Techie.

_Hey Techie, your husband went home sick, did you know?_

Whether someone told Techie or Techie found out in some other, mysterious way, Matt didn’t know. What he did know was that his door opened an hour later and there was Techie in their room, the look of alarm on his face dissolving into an affectionate grin.

Not mocking, Matt was relieved to see. And he could sort of see, through the haze of lusty hormones and perspiration in his eyes, as he lay naked on their bed trying not to wriggle because every single time he did, the humming started up again. His cock was so red and so long and so thick and so stiff, they could have fixed a radar array on it and beamed signals half way across the galaxy, powered by Matt’s sexual frustration.

Techie didn’t say anything about the bloody obvious. ( _You put them in too soon. You went to work like that? Why haven’t you taken them out?_ ) He simply took Matt’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

“Turn over,” he said, “I’ll take them out.”

Matt blinked at him, hazy-lusty-sweaty. “Since you’re here,” he managed to say, “Do it... do it do it do it” (he was having trouble finishing this sentence) “Properly.”

Techie grinned. “I took the rest of the shift off,” he said. Because he thought his Mattie was sick. He’d come home to look after him.

“I’ll look after you,” promised Techie, with that shy/sultry smile.

Matt’s cock twitched and spilled fat dewy drops of precome from the tip of his prodigious cock onto his belly.

Techie leaned over to lap it up like a kitten, his beautiful red hair flowing over Matt’s skin. Matt thought Techie’s hair was like beautiful flames, setting him on fire.

And then Techie turned his head slightly to lap the head of Matt’s cock in just the same way.

Matt keened. He thrust against Techie’s tongue.

The beads on his prostate hummed.

Matt keened louder.

Techie guided Matt onto his hands and knees and kissed Matt’s lower back. In response, Matt stuck his arse into the air and _spread, spread, spread_.

Techie kissed a trail of kisses down over Matt’s spine, the clenching cheeks of his ass and into the cleft, and he licked. And licked. And licked. Little kitten licks at first, then deep, long, luscious licks. He left one hand on Matt’s hip and cupped Matt’s balls with the other. He fondled softly while he licked.

The beads went on humming and Matt went on keening.

Techie stopped long enough to climb off the bed, strip, and then guide Matt onto his back.

“Love you,” Techie said, and he kissed Matt’s chest all over, sucked on Matt’s nipples and dipped his hands between Matt’s legs so he could play with Matt’s hole with a fingertip.

“Techie, Techie, Techie oh oh oh Mus, my mouse, Mus, Mus…”

That litany went on for a while when Matt’s Mus decided the best response was to take Matt’s cock in his mouth and suck it for a little while.

And the beads went on humming.

“ _Please, please, please, please, please_ ,” moaned Matt, hardly knowing what he was begging for.

Techie seemed to know. He helped Matt back onto hands and knees (spread, spread, spread) and burrowed his face into his husband’s wonderful behind and he wriggled his tongue in deep. Poked there, in-out, in-out, in-out.

Then he sealed his lips over his beautiful Mattie’s hole and coaxed with his tongue and sucked. Hard.

Matt could swear he felt it when the first and smallest of the beads was sucked into Techie’s mouth. Between his teeth. Then pulled.

Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.

Still humming. The beads never stopped humming. Or moving. Techie slowly pulled the beads out, and they hummed and moved so that Every. Last. One. Of. Them. bumped over his prostate on the way. In just the perfect way.

Matt whimpered every time one bumped, and his cock twitched and leaked with every bump too.

Then Techie’s hands were between Matt’s legs, fondling his balls again. Matt’s very heavy, very tight balls.

“Baby, baby, baby,” murmured Techie when the last humming bead left Matt’s body. ‘Ready baby?”

“Mm-huh-mm.” _Affirmative. A-okay. Fuck me, sweetie, fuck me now._

Techie’s perfect cock slid into him, and Matt felt his darling boy’s thighs pressed against him, Techie’s hands holding him wide, and then his Mus fucked him, the most tender, sweet, loving fuck. Slow-slow-slow, then quick-quick-quick. Bump-bump-bump against Matt’s well-primed prostate, sending fizzing ecstacy along every nerve ending.

The squish of Techie’s cock thrusting through the lube, Techie’s little grunts of pleasure interspersed with, _Matt Mattie Matt baby baby baby… were_ the best thing. _  
_

Techie’s rhythm sped up, becoming erratic and then hard-and-fast-and-hard-and-fast and Techie cried out, a long _aaaaaaaaahhhh_ of climax, and  thrust a few times more and finally folded to rest, cock still up Matt’s arse, with his forehead resting on the middle of Matt's back.

“Fuck,” muttered Techie reverently.

Matt was still hard as titanium, but he also felt absolutely fantastic. No matter how good the beads felt, Techie was better than beads. Techie holding Matt’s hips and push-pulling his beautiful cock right up and into Matt’s body was always better than anything, except Techie’s fingers, which held equal first place in the list of things Matt liked in his ass.

The humming beads held a creditable third place.

Techie pulled out and helped Matt onto his back again. Then, with a devilish grin, he kneeled between Matt’s legs, pushed them wide apart ( _spread, spread, spread_ ) and licked Matt’s cockhead across the slit before swallowing him down and suckling again.

Matt nearly lifted them both off the bed when he arched at the intensity of the pleasure. Techie, stronger than he looked, wrestled Matt’s hips back down and suckled and licked and suckled and sucked and _hummed_.

Matt roared when he came.

Their khortree grew maybe six new leaves that night.

Matt thought he might have lost six weeks off his life span, but decided it was worth it for Techie lying in his arms afterwards, giggling, humming, all loose-limbed happy. Techie took Matt’s hand and held both their arms straight up in the air, admiring their bracelets clinking together.

Whatever the verdict on the premature application of humming beads, Matt knew that marrying his Mus was the best, _best_ , **best** idea of his life.

 

 


End file.
